El Juicio
by Queen Mother Vergana
Summary: Shion, el patriarca y juez llevará a cabo un juicio inolvidable para el amado lector [no apto para menores y practicantes de las buenas costumbres y la virtud].


Hola de nuevo he aquí una nueva obra mía, espero sea de su agrado, procedo sin más a decirles cuáles son las advertencias, ya que definitivamente las hay y si alguien aún así decide leer pues es bajo su propio riesgo:

**A D V E R T E C I A S:**

**-No apto para menores de edad.**

**-No apto para personas amantes y respetuosas de la virtud y de la moralidad intensa.**

**-Contiene D&S (Dominación y Sometimiento).**

**-Relato sádico. (en toooodo el sentido de la palabra).**

**-Violencia extrema.**

Críticas que provengan de alguien más que miembros de "los malos fics y sus autores" por favor limítenselas, si gustan hacer comentario simple bienvenido, pero si va aser así no criticar el nivel de violencia, sadismo, erotismo, etc. mejor mándenlas por mensaje privado.

Gracias por su atención, ahora sí procedo a dejarles leer mi relatito:

"**El Juicio"**

_Por Vergana_

El ministro Shion entró en el amplio salón, sus ojos se vieron rápidamente atraídos por las tres cortesanas que formaban un grupo a la derecha de la puerta, Shun, Afrodita y Misty, iban vestidos con la gasa más transparente, que dejaba ver más de lo que ocultaba.

-Forman un cuadro bello- exclamó Shion.

A la izquierda del grupo se había colocado a los condenados: Saori, Lequinni y FujurPreux, todas desnudas, salvo algunos crespones de paño negro. Saori y Marín estaban hincadas tomándose de la mano y se miraban con temor, a sus pies yacía la hermosa Lequinni a quine pesadas cadenas habían luido hasta el hueso, la piel de aquellas infelices; el pezón del seño de Lequinni salía sin congruencia por un eslabón de las cadenas. Otra cadena se veía entre los muslos de Saori y el cuello de FujurPreux había sido amarrado con cuero húmedo que, ahora que empezaba a secarse, se apretaba cada vez más.

A la izquierda de esta escena estaba parado Dohko vestido con un taparrabo negro, en una mano tenía una espada sarracena larga; en la otra el extremo de la cadena que sujetaba a las víctimas, aquel extremo, tirara del el como quisiera, tenía efectos terribles sobre los encadenados. A su izquierda, terminando la formación semicircular se encontraban Shaka y Mime desnudos con unos miembros magníficos. Sus funciones en el proceso consistirían en llevarse los cadáveres y ayudar si fuera necesario a someter a las víctimas que ofrecieran resistencia y como nada tenían que hacer por el momento estaban frente a frente y se besaban con ternura.

-¡Fascinante!- dijo Shion –Me voy a quedar aquí un minuto, deleitando mis ojos con la contemplación de esta escena adorable-

Ya transcurrido el minuto dijo:

-¡Que traigan a los culpables!-

Dohko hizo avanzar a las tres condenadas…

-Las tres han sido acusadas de crímenes horrendos- canturreó maliciosamente Shion el degenerado -¿Se declaran culpables?-

-Sabes muy bien que somos inocentes- manifestó Lequinni y su expresión era todo un estudio de furia –Además, este no es un tribunal reconocido y tú no eres juez, si ha habido crimen y se supone que somos culpables llévanos ante una corte constituida legalmente-

-Han quebrantado la ley, ya no merecen su protección, sólo merecen el más severo castigo, el error no tiene derechos- sentenció Shion.

-¡Cobarde!- escupió Lequinni –si me soltaran estas cadenas echarías a correr muerto de miedo.

-Es verdad- reconoció Shion –pero por desgracia para ti, ese no es el caso, estás en mi poder y no hay carcelero más perverso que un cobarde reconocido a quien se le ha reprochado la cobardía-

-Todo lo que posees me lo debes a mí- replicó Saori, intentando hacer cambiar de opinión a Shion –mátame si quieres hacerlo pero deja libres a Lequinni y FujurPreux. Si actúas de otro modo la consciencia te hará lamentarlo en el futuro-

-¿Remordimientos?- rió Shion –ese no es un sentimiento que yo conozca- después dirigiéndose a Dohko, le ordenó con ceremonia: -procede a la ejecución-

La primera a quien soltaron fue a Saori débil y sangrante, la arrastraron hasta su juez Shion:

-¡Ah puta!- dijo éste –Querida diosa, linda diosa, apreciada estúpida… ¡Hoy te abriré las piernas!-

Con los ojos flameantes la derribó de un golpe y comenzó a patearle la cabeza diez, doce, quince, veinte veces cayeron sus tacones claveteados sobre ella; hasta que la cara y la cabeza se convirtieron en algo imposible de reconocer como parte de un cuerpo humano. Luego, la mujer medio muerta fue levantada y doblada hasta que la cabeza casi le tocaba los pies; entonces le separaron las piernas, le abrieron las nalgas, y FujurPreux tuvo que lamerle el orificio, mientras tanto Shion estaba parado detrás de ella y le golpeaba las nalgas con su enorme miembro, manejándolo como un palo; durante el proceso la desdichada Lequinni, maldecía a Shion, pero el perverso sólo reía al oír las blasfemias y no cejaba en su asalto.

Finalmente, cansado del ejercicio, Shion, volvió a meter su miembro en su disfraz y ordenó a FujurPreux que se apartara del culo de su diosa. Entonces le dio una vara a Lequinni y la obligó a empalar a FujurPreux mientras él penetraba a Lequinni. Al mismo tiempo, acostaban a Saori en una mesa; Dohko empapó su pubis con cognac y le prendió fuego, luego mientras Mime orinaba sobre las llamas Shaka y él tuvieron permiso de disfrutar de los encantos maltratados de una Saori devastada; uno la penetró por delante, y el otro por detrás orinando en el interior de la diosa y golpeándole el rostro y la cabeza ensangrentados mientras sacaban y metían los miembros hinchados en el cuerpo lastimado.

-¡Basta!- gritó por fin Shion saliendo de un jalón del ano de Shaina

Entonces cuando Lequinni sacaba el palo de entre los pobres muslos de FujurPreux, Dohko, con la habilidad que da la experiencia, cortó de un tajo los senos de Lequinni; al mismo tiempo que Shion metió una espada en la garganta de la misma; un geiser de sangre brotó, y la pobre muchacha cayó muerta al piso.

Shion estaba casi enajenado de pasión; agarró los senos amputados que estaban en el suelo y metió uno de ellos violentamente en la vagina a FujurPreux masturbándola enloquecidamente. Furiosa, la pobre muchacha trató de sacarle los ojos al patriarca pero una vez más Dohko hizo ostentación de su habilidad profesional y con un solo golpe de la espada sarracena desprendió las nalgas de la infeliz.

Entonces Shion perdió por completo el control. Con los ojos desorbitados de locura y los labios cubiertos de espuma, tomó los dos pedazos de carne y metió el pene entre ambos empalando así un culo sin cuerpo; mientras tanto, Afrodita flagelaba a Dohko con uno de los senos amputados, él, por su parte estaba jodiendo a FujurPreux por el coño mientras ella se desangraba.

Cuando la unión se disolvió Saori casi había entregado el alma. Shion, observando la forma tendida con sonrisa apreciativa, encontró una botella de cognac y entonces, abriendo totalmente la vagina de la desdichada diosa, vació el contenido de la botella dentro de ella, inundando la matriz y los ovarios; cuando terminó acercó una vela encendida a la grieta abierta.

Shun contemplaba horrorizado, mientras una luz roja prendía bajo el ombligo de la mujer y empezaba a extenderse; pronto la llama llegó bajo los senos mientras otras llamas se abrían paso por toda la superficie de la piel chisporroteando, el cuerpo se encontró cubierto de llamas como una hoguera. La sala estaba en silencio, sólo se oía el rugido de las llamas hasta que al final, no quedó de la diosa más que el esqueleto.

Las tres víctimas habían sido ejecutadas, Shion, el patriarca y juez de la encomienda había llevadp a cabo la condena.

**FIN**

**-/ **

**Ya advertí criticas de alguien más que los miembros del foro "malos fics" mejor por mensaje privado, comentarios con impresiones bienvenidas.**

**Vergana **


End file.
